


Neon Eyes

by Khass_The_Cyberpunk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, San Francisco, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khass_The_Cyberpunk/pseuds/Khass_The_Cyberpunk
Summary: Pressure to join Renzo into going nightclubbing was the best thing Ryuji had ever been pressured into.





	1. Glitter is Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to join in on Pride Month, my country's pride parades are on going at the moment and I wondered, in what way can I join in?   
> I decided to write a fanfic, using my favourite show and characters as LGBT characters but I'm not sure I'm good at describing everyone within the LGBT community so I just stuck with pairings this year, because it's something I know.   
> I'll learn how to write about the rest of the community next year.   
> I hope you enjoy my fic.

_San Francisco! I moved here not long after college, following a childhood friend of mine. The City by the Bay wasn't my first choice but Renzo soon convinced me after telling me various things about the city. What caught me most was talk of the LGBT community. My only complaint here is how shit the coffee is._

"Renzo, I'm burning alive back here! What are we even doing here?" I grunted, sitting down on the curb, ignoring how the concrete felt like it was burning my skin. I let out a sigh as my legs relaxed and looked toward the pink haired male. 

"I know, but hang in there! I need to update my Xplore profile!" Renzo chuckled, and stepped back, angling his phone to get a picture of the famous Painted Ladies on his phone. He squinted then a grin spread across his lips. 

"I don't see the point in Xplore, yer could explore the SF's sights without an app" I looked at my half full coffee cup and grimaced, glancing around for a bin. I pushed myself up from the floor, dusting my hand free of a few stones. I walked to a bin and dropped the left over coffee in there. "Why do I even..." I trailed off as I looked up. A young Japanese man walked past, the smell of sea hitting my nose. Dark blue locks and pale skin caught my attention. He was certainly attractive, I couldn't help but admire his skin figure. "He--"

"Bon, c'mon!" Renzo interrupted my call, he laughed. "There's plenty of guys around, don't get fixated on just one" he smacked a hand on my back. 

I sighed and looked back in the direction of where I last saw the stranger only to see he had since disappeared from that path. 

 

*

 

"You should come tonight" Renzo spoke, mouth partly full of his BLT. "Since we moved here, you've never joined me on a night out" he soon swallowed his mouth full and picked up a bottle of Diet Coke. 

"Go where?" I asked, stretching my arm to get a chip from its cheese covered buddies. 

"To Neon! It's safe for LGBT people too" Renzo set his drink back to the table, humming as he looked to be thinking. "The guy you were checking out earlier might be there..." He grinned nudging my side with his elbow. 

"I'm not gonna come just because there's people like me there" I snorted and looked away. But if that guy is there? I groaned and face palmed. 

"Please try it?" Renzo pinched my ear and picked up his sandwich. "You gotta try it at last once and if you don't like it, you don't need to do it again"

"Alright fine" I sighed and let my face fall onto the table. I lifted my head up, "but if you ditched me, I am leaving and going home!" 

 

*

 

"He left---garaagh!" I smacked my head repeatedly against the wall within a graffitied men's room. "Get a drink, then I'll leave" I muttered and walked out of the washroom. There was glitter falling over the dance floor, a mix of purple and yellow neon lights flashed around the club. 

"What yer havin'?" A woman spoke, I noticed she had an accent similar to mine and smiled.

"Strongest beer you got" I responded in Japanese, looking at the bikini clad woman before me. 

"Nice to see someone from home" she smiles, opening up a bottle and settling it down in front of me. 

I dug out a ten dollar bill from my pocket and handed it to her. "Same here" I nodded. 

"I'll get your change" she nodded and walked away, going to the tills. 

"You're the guy that was checking me out earlier"

I turned my head, looking shocked to see the male from earlier. The mystery male also spoke in Japanese. He had silver glitter spread across his cheeks, like a galaxy of freckles. His eyes were a pure deep sea blue but seemed to glow in the lights. "It's you" I put my drink down. 

His cheeks were a slight pink possibly from the drinks, a smirk played on his lips as he parted then, I caught a glimpse of a silver stud near the end of his tongue matching the one below the middle of his lip. "Are you just gonna stare or buy me a drink?" 

"Oh? Oh! Uh, what do you want to drink?" I asked, speaking quickly as I realised I was indeed staring. 

"Smirnoff if you don't mind" he leaned his arms on the counter. 

I turned on my seat slightly, needing to look further at his attire. He was wearing a black v neck short sleeved t-shirt and light blue denim shorts. It fitted his form, "you deserve it" I signalled for a bartender. 

"Why thank you handsome" he sat on the absent stool next to me. "I'm Rin Okumura" he introduced himself. 

"R-Rin?" I repeated and nodded my head, "Are you fine with me calling you by your first name?" I asked and repeated Rin's order to a bartender. 

"Since we're in America" he spoke in English, glitter falling from his hair. "I suppose I could let you off" he grinned. "I still haven't got your name, quit being rude and tell me!" 

"Ryuji Suguro but my friends call me Bon" I smiled, and then let out a chuckle as he scrunched his face slightly in thought "can I call you Bon?" 

"If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't of told you told" I picked up his bottle when it was set down next to me and held it out to him. "What brings you here?" I asked. 

"I'm a regular here, I live with my brother but he's hardly home so I get bored" he wrapped his slender fingers around the bottle and picked it up. I couldn't help but stare. "Hey" he spoke. 

"Hm?"

"Wanna dance with me?"

_It quickly became a magical blur, the drink wasted no time getting into my system, causing myself to become slightly tipsy. The lights changes into a range of neon blue colours that reflected off the silver glitter, yet match the blue boy in front of me. The way he joined the crowd that reached up to the ceiling, almost as if they were throwing praise to the sky. My hands seemed to fit perfectly on his hips as they swayed to the beat of the music. It was hot that night, I could feel it from the walls, the furniture and even the people. My mind was in a surreal buzz._

I groaned turning on my side, arm flopping on to the empty space beside me. My head was pounding, like I had gone a few rounds.  I opened my eyes, adjusting to the waking world. "I forgot to pick up my change" I mumbled. "Huh?" I lifted up my arm. Written in black pen was Rin's name including the word blue. "I have messenger, get in touch soon rooster!" I read. "Rooster? Oh god, I showed him those pictures!?" 


	2. Colour Discovery

_3 days passed, me and Rin spoke for a couple of hours a day, mainly about how our days went. I had a spring in my step, excited just to hear from him again._

"Is that another cat?" Renzo eyed on two small white ears poking in view just at the bottom of the screen. 

"Maybe?" Konekomeru giggled, and lifted a small white kitten in view of the camera. "Sorry, couldn't help myself" he set the kitten back down. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're the crazy cat man of legends" I rolled my eyes, checking my phone briefly. 

"You've been looking at your phone this entire call, what are you waiting for?" Konekomeru questioned, raising his voice slightly to gain my attention and cause eye contact. 

"Me probably" a familiar voice spoke as a bowl of nacho cheese was set down between me and Shima. "Hey there rooster" 

I sighed, "Did I really show you those pictures?" I asked as I heard the nickname.

"Ah teen years, at least you were a cute one" the navy haired boy smirked. "You were kind of drunk that night" he set down two lemonades and stepped back. 

"I can't remember half of that night" I admitted and smiled, looking up at him from where I sat. 

"Me neither" he let out a sigh of relief as if he was holding back some guilt. 

Renzo positioned his phone to his face me and Rin, "blossoming friendship or more?" He smiled. 

 Konekomeru chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. 

"Rin, these orders aren't gonna take themselves!" 

"Oh crap" Rin looked towards the bar then back at Ryuji. "My shift is over in 20 minutes if you wanna wait for me" he smiled and turned, speeding walking back to the bar. 

I turned my head looking towards Renzo. "Hey, uh---"

"Don't worry yourself, Bon, there's a beach just outside, I'll catch some waves" Renzo gave me a thumbs up. 

 

*

 

I waited, sat on an absent bench, under an umbrella to shield myself from the sun. I checked my phone for the time. "Fashionably late, blue boy?" I mumbled softly, and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I let out a soft sigh and leaned my head back. 

"Sorry if I kept you waiting"

i opened my eyes and lifted my head, a smirk tugging at my lips. "There you are! I was beginning to think you forgot about me"

"I couldn't forget you" he smiled. 

"Bought you a drink" I lifted up a white plastic bag. "Figured you'd want some water after that busy shift"

"Yes please!" He gasped and took a bottle of water from the bag, twisting the lid off. "I feel sorry for the cooks, it gets hot in that kitchen"

"I can imagine, especially in this heat" I stood up, taking my bottle out and throwing the bag into a bin. 

 

*

 

"Sand feels good" Rin buried his toes in the soft sand, holding black converse sneakers in one hand.

"Getting cooler now" I sighed and glanced at Rin. "Let's walk by the water" I tapped his arm, walking down the hill of sand. 

He nodded and followed me, skidding down the sand, a bit crouched to keep himself balanced. 

"So how long have you been here?" I ask, brushing my feet against the cold water. 

"Since I was about 3? I used to go home every summer but when I turned 15, I stopped that" he trailed off, watching his feet disappear as a wave came in. 

"Why?" I asked, though part of me knew I was probably diving too deep. 

"When did you move here?" He asked, walking away from the sea and up the sand banks. 

"About 22? It's been a couple of years since I've moved here" I shrugged, following him. "I originally wanted to move to London but my friend convinced me to move here" 

Rin sat himself down on a flat area of sand. "We've spoken a lot the past couple of days but we don't know much about each other" he pointed out, looking up at me. 

"I guess not" my lips tugged up in a smile and sat down beside him. The sand was beginning to feel cooler now the son was setting. The breeze felt good. "Maybe we should start learning" I suggested. 

"20 questions?" Rin unscrewed the lid to his water bottle, and bought it to his lips. He pulled it away. "Jeez, this sand gets everywhere" 

"Isnt that a game where you find out what a person is thinking about?" I raised a brow. "There was even a little toy for that" I recalled. 

"We could still use it though, just ask about hobbies and stuff" Rin nodded and put his bottle between his thighs and let out a relaxed sigh. 

"Thighs chafing?" I asked, eyes wondering down then quickly back up. "Guess, I'll go first, any pets?" I asked, looking towards the sea. 

"A cat, he's called Kuro" Rin pulled his smart phone from his pocket and pressed homescreen. A black and white cat with large green eyes and two odd yellow lumps a top his head. 

"He's cute, weird look in' but cute" I chuckled, and leaned into his space a little. He smelt like a mix of booze and food from the bar. 

"Yeah, he's a weird cat in general" Rin let out a giggle, and nudged me slightly. "Now it's my turn, hm..." He hummed, putting his phone in his pocket. "What's your favourite colour?" 

_After that, my thoughts went to a colour I had been thinking about recently. On the tips of my fingers when I'm cold, the colour of the sky in a hot summer. I began to think of the nightclub, how the lights began to reflect off the silver glitter, how the various shades matched Rin's eyes. That day, I discovered my favourite colour is blue._


	3. Neon Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a head, I writ from my own experiences of depression and how someone made me feel for a while till they left. I still have it, but I can't say if it's improved or gotten worse, I can never tell.   
> Despite suicidal thoughts I still act all giggly and happy in front of others, even though the happiness is real the depression is still there. So I writ it from those experiences.   
> There are self harm references in this chapter.

_Rin was causing happiness I didn't know existed! Every time his excitement showed or a big toothy grin spread across his pale cheeks, my stomach would dance with butterflies._

The music was blaring already, the beat of Studio Killers seemed to be playing along with my heartbeat. Rin's hand was beginning to sweat in mine. I tightened my grip only slightly, afraid he'd disappear in the crowd. 

Rin let out a loud squeal of glee and pulled his hand from mine, arms wrapping around a short blonde girl. "Shiemi! I knew you'd be!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

Shiemi as I found out, let go of a purple haired girl's have beside her. 

The polka brows expression fell into annoyance and folded her arms. She had the lesbian flag painted on her cheeks. 

"I was so nervous as we walked up here!" Shiemi yelled to be heard over the loud music. 

"I knew you'd be, how you finding it?"

"Scary but the people are nice!" 

"I know, but be careful you..."

I stopped listening and looked towards the irritated girlfriend of the blonde. She stared back at me. We both exchanged sighs and shrugs. "Rin, we're getting drinks" I announced, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and picking him up. 

Rin giggled, grabbing my arms and wriggling to get free. "B-Bon!" He yelled. He let go, waving and shouting his goodbyes to Shiemi. 

I walked over to the bar and set him down. "We're on a date! No getting distracted" I kept an arm around his waist. 

Two green cocktails were set down in front of us. I looked up in confusion while Rin just grinned, "on the house?" 

"Sure, you seem to be having a special night tonight" the woman who I had bought my drinks from previously smiled. 

"Thanks, Shura" Rin picked up one of the cocktails and bought the straw to his lips. 

"Wait, why are we bashing into so many people you know?" I asked, picking up my glass. 

Rin leaned into me and I slid my hand up a little. "Shura'a been my legal guardian since I was fifteen, she owns this place" he explained. He wrapped his lips around the straw.

"Legal guardian?" I mumbled, wondering what happened to his parents. 

Rin put his now empty glass down, and took my hand. "Hurry up and finish your drink, I wanna go dance" he grinned, and gestured to the dance floor. 

"Alright, alright" I rolled my eyes, finishing the last of my bitter sweet drink soon following the rabbit into the rabbit hole. 

Sia's 'Move your body' began to play, Rin swayed his hips to the beat of the music. I slipped my hands on his hips, "who said you could dance so nicely?" I spoke into his ear. 

"Maybe having too much fun, Bonbon?" He grinned arms wrapping around my shoulders. He dragged his hands down to my chest. 

"Save your 'too much fun' for later" I pulled him closer, arms set on how lower back. 

Cheers surrounded the room as it rained glitter onto the crowd. The lights faded into purple and green colours, a song with a slow yet sweet beat began to play. 

I pulled Rin closer to me, holding him. "Rin" I whispered softly, leaning my forehead against his. 

Rin brushed his fingers against the shaven area of my hair. He parted his lips slightly then closed them smiling. "Ryuji" he looked into my eyes. 

"Rin..." I leaned in, closing my eyes. We pressed our lips together. His lips felt warm, moist, soft even. I moved my lips, Rin soon parting his to deepen the kiss. 

Shura watched from the bar, a smile playing on bad lips. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back into a taller male's shoulder. 

"Are you watching them?" Arthur asked, and looked down at Shura. 

"Remember when WD first kissed?" Shura asked, glancing up at Arthur. She looked back towards the dance floor. 

 

*

 

Rin felt hot, I could just about stop myself from taking him. His bare skin felt so soft. "Rin" I whispered against his skin. "God, I love you" I kissed lightly down his chest. 

"Ryuji..." Rin trailed off, letting his voice go. He tugged on my hair. 

I dragged my lips up his chest and then away. "You look beautiful like this"

"Shut up and keep going" he grinned and sat up, pulling himself to straddle my lap. 

"I don't wanna hurt you, baby" I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"It won't hurt me, please, Ryuji" he whispered, and put a hand on my cheek. "I want you, please"

"what are you doing to me?" I pressed my lips back to his. 

 

*

 

Rin's skin seemed to glow in the lights reflecting from the city. Even though the apartment was near the top floor, the sounds of cars and people sounded so close. 

I laid on my side, admiring the view that stood out in the darkened room. I lightly dragged my fingers up and down his bare thigh. 

Rin sat up, leaning his back against he wall. "Never thought I'd end up with such a god" he smiled 

"A god? You sure you didn't just look in a mirror?" I chuckled, and lightly kissed his thighs. 

"Take a closer look at my leg, Bon" he instructed. 

I did as told, noticing the faded cuts that decorated the side of his thigh. 

"Not much of a God for doing that to myself" Rin looked away, almost as if he were ashamed. 

"You're still gorgeous, Rin" I replied and pressed my lips to his scars. "These are fading anyway, they're like 10 ye--"

"7 years"

"huh?"

"7 years, I started cutting after my sad died, happened right in front of me" he sighed and closed his eyes. "I tried to die, overdosing, I regretted waking up but since I met you" he smiled and opened his eyes. "I feel a bit better" 

I swallowed and remained silent for a moment. "I know it won't go away straight away" I spoke. "But seeing you smile and laugh, I'm ready to support you in any way I can to keep those smiles going" 

Rin smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. "Thank you" 


	4. Brighter Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the odd depressive mentions and references are how I felt and feel.  
> I'm not just guessing or making it up, I am taking it from my experience.  
> Last chapter, I had fun writing this and will join in again next year.

_That morning I felt as if I could lay there forever. Rin felt so warm in my arms. Of course that peaceful moment had to was at some point_

There came a somewhat soft knocking from the door causing Rin to snap his eyes opened as his name was called. "Don't come in!" He yelled, scrambling off of the bed. 

"Oh shit" I mouths and pushed myself up off of the bed. I grabbed my boxers, slipping them on. 

"Who do you have in there?" Came a voice. 

"A..." Rin trailed off and looked at me. "A bear" he finished. "yeah, a muscley bear" a small grin spread across the blue boy's face. 

"You little minx" I tugged on my shorts and walked over, wrapping my arms around him. 

"Well, mister bear, you can join us for breakfast" 

Rin giggled, "Finish getting dressed! I'll introduce you to my brother" he pushed away from me waking to his wardrobe. 

 

*

 

I sat at a white table, leaning my arm on the back of my chair, looking up at Rin. "Surprise me" 

"So helpful" Rin rolled his eyes. "You're getting an omlete and bacon" he walked over to the kitchen counter, smiling faintly. 

"Rin, meds" Yukio pulled a chair out from the opposite side of the table, dropping a newspaper in front of him. 

"Oh, almost forgot" Rin smiled and opened a corner cupboard, reaching to the top shelf and pulling out a packet of medication. 

"He's not smiled properly in a while, when he takes his meds, or there's more people around, yeah but you, rare to see him continuously smiling in the mornings" Yukio faced me, though he lacked expression himself, he seemed glad. 

"Ya know, I normally dread waking up" Rin stared at the pill in his hand. "But I feel pretty ok this morning" he slipped the drug in his mouth, then lifted a glass of water to his lips. 

A smile tugs at my lips as I watch him crack a few eggs. He still seemed tired somehow. 

Rin began to hum a song under his breath as he cooked. 

Yukio was smiling as he listened, and looked up, facing me. He lowered his paper. "Are you going to stick around?" He asked. 

I didn't answer and looked back in Rin's direction, watching him cook. I knew my answer straight away. 

 

*

 

"Finally a bit of rain" Rin smiled, dragging his finger on the window following a rain drop sliding down the glass. 

"I was wondering when that would happen, can't stay sunny forever" I set my coffee down, looking out of the window. "On days like this I used to think about my future" 

Rin turned his head, looking toward me. "What did you think about?" 

"What my plans were, I planned to become a writer back then" I explained. "I got bullied as a kid and made up my own world, a monk who would wipe the earth of demons and defeat Satan" I chuckled recalling where my original inspiration came from. "I've pretty much completed that dream so I don't think much anymore" 

"I would like signed copies of those books, assuming it's a series?" Rin nudged me. 

"Yeah it's on going" I chuckled, putting my arm around his shoulders. "What was your dream?" 

"Before everything happened? It was to travel the world" he looked back out of the window. "There's so many places to see" he reached out, pressing his finger against the glass. "I want to see them" he looked back at me. "Do you want to visit one of those places one day?" He asked 

"You know what? I wouldn't mind seeing more of the world with you" I smiled, and pressed my lips to his forehead. 

_We spent a few hours taking about where we wanted to go, all while staring out of the window. I somewhat understood what was coming, knowing that some days wouldn't be easy. I'm thankful my best friend pressured me into going clubbing with him or I never would of seen the blue boy again._


End file.
